


Human veil

by enjoyseries



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Reunion, Romance, Years Later, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyseries/pseuds/enjoyseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the story ended differently for Bedelia?<br/>Takes place two years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There she was. She hadn’t changed, except maybe her gold hair were longer and less curly but she was still as beautiful as the first time he had laid eyes on her.

He wanted to approach her, to talk to her, smell her scent, touch her skin again, all these things he had missed about her. But he couldn’t. He didn’t know what part of the story she was aware of, or not. He was still on the run, authorities have never put a finger on him after the accident believing him dead, but that required him years of hiding and precarious lifestyle. Now, he realized how much this was worth it.

He’d thought he would never see her again, he had dreamed about her many nights if not all. It wasn’t easy at all to find her, she was good at hiding too. But he was better at this game and after two years and a thousand miles later, he had finally found her here in Vienna.

She was living in a sumptuous house, not too far nor too close from the city and she seemed to enjoy her new life. She was discreet and didn’t talk that much from what he had seen. Even if she was smiling to the few people who was greeting her, he could see the broken spark in her eyes, the same one he was seeing when she was sad or worried back in time.

He kept following her, he stayed at a few meters behind her not wanting to be seen but when she entered a bar he couldn’t resist and entered at his turn.

“Hallo, doktor Du Maurier.” The waiter greeted her. So she’d kept her name and was still practicing. She sat on an isolated table, far from the curious eyes. He sat too at a few tables behind her. He wanted to see more of her sweet face but he wouldn’t risked being spotted either.

After a few minutes, a man came in and walked to her table. When he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, his blood turned cold in one second. He was tall and quite handsome indeed, but certainly didn’t have a gram of muscle on him. His body was frail with short brown hair, and he looked like a bookworm.

He was too far away for hearing correctly what they were saying, but still he managed to hear a few words like ‘tonight’, ‘reception’ and ‘Imperial Palace of Vienna’. It was enough for him to know what would be the evening party. He then put a generous tip on the table, got up and discreetly left the bar already thinking about their future encounter.

 

**TBC..**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments! Here's the next chapter, enjoy xo

That same evening, Hannibal was already at the Palace surrounded by hundreds of people. Luckily for him, it was a masked ball which gave him the advantage to go unnoticed. He was standing in a corner of the room -a glass of champagne in his hand and the other one in the pocket of his tailored suit- which was giving him a better view of the crowd as well as the entrance.

There were no doubts a lot of politicians, rich men, some celebrities, geniuses of the scientific world with their beautiful wives. But not as beautiful as the woman who just entered the Imperial Palace. She was wearing a long black dress with a low neckline v up going down to her stomach, her blond hair was gracefully falling over her shoulders which were adorned with silver diamonds. Even with her black and gold mask, he could recognize her in any places. He was so blown away by her beauty that he hadn’t noticed the man at her side until now. It was the same as earlier, and he still didn’t know what Bedelia could well find him. He observed her for a long time, following her quietly in the room and trying to approach closer.

When the music sounded in the room, he put down his glass on the tray of a server and went through the crowd. Despite his calm appearance, his heart was beating at a fast pace, almost reasoning in his eardrums. He was only a few meters from her when that damn man came closer to her again. He decided at the last minute to deviate, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself but still walking towards her. He wanted her to see him, to catch her eyes. Time seemed to pass in slow motion while he was still approaching, she slowly looked up and her eyes fell on him. She was smiling first, but then the spark in her eyes changed and her smile faded slowly away. That was it, he had waited so long before meeting those beautiful eyes again. He smirked as he walked, slightly bowing his head. He could see the confusion on her face despite the mask, she was lost and took down her eyes for a moment, losing sight of him then. She searched for the silhouette again, but he was already gone.

Hannibal liked to play, and even if he was dying of seeing her he made the pleasure last the longer he could, even if it meant playing the game of cat and mouse. He wanted to be alone with her, and the only way he could was leaving the Palace for a better place.

* * *

 

The front door opened slowly, leaving a heavy creaking resonate in the large house. The hallway was dark, slightly illuminated by the moon through one of the windows. Bedelia slammed the door and let out a sight. She was still shocked by the encounter she had a few hours ago. She had her doubts, but it couldn’t be true, it couldn’t be possible. Those eyes and those lips, it couldn’t be anyone else.

She took off her heels, and went upstairs with her shoes in hand. She tried to shake off this idea of her head but her heart told her otherwise. She was tortured between excitement and fear. She had drawn a line under that part of her life, without really having been able to forget him though. After a few minutes, she got out of the bathroom in her silk robe, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and completely tired by all the previous events. Suddenly her look stopped on the bed, something was glittering and caught her eyes. Her heart stopped immediately, and she stopped breathing too. She slowly approached the mattress, and took the thing between her frail fingers. _The mask. His mask._

‘Oh god.’ She finally let out her breath as the same silhouette emerged from the darkness.

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedbacks! I hope you will like this third chapter, enjoy!

She turned around and jumped in fear, she almost forgot how to breathe again. She couldn’t believe her eyes. He made three steps towards her, enough for her to see him clearly beneath the darkness of the night but as she walked back, he stopped his moves. He didn’t want to scare her.

She couldn’t talk, her mouth was slightly opened but no sounds came out.

He hadn’t really changed, despite a lack of weight, his hair were a bit longer and pulled back and he had a 3 days beard but still, he looked handsome and hot. Actually, hotter than last time they saw each other. Or maybe it was because they hadn’t met in two years.

Neither of them knew what to say, but the tension and the silence were too much to bear.

‘How… I-I thought you were dead.’ She finally spoke, but all of this was trembling whispers.

‘Officially, I am.’ His voice was calm and steady.

He saw her swallowing hard and avoiding his look. He tried again and took a step forward, but suddenly she raised her eyes again and asked, ‘How did you find me?’

‘A few days after the incident, I tried to come to your house but I found an empty place. You were gone’. She didn’t talk and let him speak. ‘It wasn’t easy to find you, but for your safety it is better if you know nothing about how I ended here.’

‘Why are you here, Hannibal?’ She was slightly shaking. She was afraid it was the end for her, that he had waited two years to finish what he had been planning to do in Florence. Otherwise, why would he have crossed the continent for her?

‘I wanted to see you.’ One step, two steps closer. She hadn’t moved. ‘I couldn’t get over how we said goodbye.’ Three steps, four steps closer. She wanted to leave, but her body wouldn’t obey her mind and her heart told her otherwise. She had always been fascinated by him and his damn human veil which was making him so enviable, mysterious and attractive.

She was torn between run, and stay. Live, and die. It seemed the story was repeating itself again. While she was getting lost in her thoughts, Hannibal had the time to approach her slowly and was now in front of her. She was even more gorgeous up close, he thought he would never see this beautiful face again, nor ever lose himself in those ocean blue eyes hiding as many mysteries as beauties.

‘Time didn’t affect you, Bedelia.’

‘I could say the same about you.’ She weakly said, her eyes wandering briefly on his lips. She could smell his scent, and oh god she had missed him. He wanted to put his arms around her small body, protect her and never let her go again. Just the feeling of her skin against his. But now wasn’t the right time. If they crossed the line now, it would be a huge mistake and he couldn’t take the risk to put her in danger a second time.

‘I think it’s best for us if I leave now.’ He saw her pupils widened in deception. ‘I will see you again soon.’

So many questions remained in his mind which he wanted to have the answers, but he knew that if he tried to ask she would run away immediately.

She raised the mask she had been holding in her hands since the beginning and delicately put it back on his face, pulling the two small straps to the back of his head and tied them. She had to come closer for this, and their face were now at a few inches from each other. Hannibal stayed still and didn’t move when he felt two soft hands sliding back on his cheeks. She brought her lips so close to his mouth that he almost felt them against his. But she didn’t close the distance, instead she dropped a light kiss in the corner of his mouth, and let go.

Soon…

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if I should post the next chapter or not :)


End file.
